Rory's Mum
by lauraforthewinoswald
Summary: "Being thirteen was hard enough without adding the insurmountable dread of knowing his mother was slowly fading away. The sky was such a bright shade of blue. He found it incredibly rude that the world was busy having a beautiful day given the circumstances. Rory figured, if the universe had any sense of common decency, it should at least be raining a little." - Rated T for death
1. Love You Too

Being thirteen years old was hard enough already without adding the insurmountable dread of knowing his mother was slowly fading away. Rory was lying down on the couch beside his mother's hospital bed while staring out the window. The sky was such a bright shade of blue. He could hear kids laughing and playing outside. He found it incredibly rude that the world was busy having a beautiful day given the circumstances. Rory figured that if the universe had any sense of common decency, it should at least be raining a little. He turned to look at his mother, she was all hooked up in a tangle of wires to beeping life support machines. She'd been in remission less than a year ago. The cancer was back at double its original force this time around.

"Rory?" His mother whispered. Rory quickly sat up at the sound of her voice, an echo of it's former self. Ellie Williams was beautiful. She'd always been sweet and delicate, but she seemed made of glass now. Rory reached up and slowly took his mother's hand. "Where's your father?" Ellie asked.

"He's downstairs getting lunch, I think." Rory replied.

"Did you eat?" Ellie could hardly open her eyes as she spoke, though she tried her best.

"I'm not hungry." Rory looked down at the ground.

"Don't you dare mope around here starving yourself. You go downstairs this minute and eat something." Ellie's voice was stern even in her fragile state.

"Yes, ma'am." Rory sighed as he leaned in to allow his mother a chance to kiss his forehead.

"Love you, my beautiful boy." Ellie caressed her son's face.

"Love you too." Rory watched with tears growing as she closed her eyes.

He walked out of the room and quickly made his way down the hall as the tears began to fall. He wiped them off on his sleeve and opened the door to the stairs that lead down to the cafeteria. All he could stomach was a cup of strawberry jell-o and a can of soda. Rory could feel his father's nervous eyes watching him. The soon to be single father of a teenage son. Rory had always been closer to his mother. They drove home in the usual heavy silence they always carried between them.

Rory and his father both locked themselves in their rooms when they got home. The sun was setting when he heard a knock at his bedroom window. It was Amy throwing stones. He chuckled and opened the window. "Sorry I wasn't at school today."

"Yeah, I hope you're happy. I had no one to cheat off of. I failed my maths test cus of you." Amy yelled up at him.

"I'm coming down." Rory quickly shut the window and grabbed his coat. He met Amy outside in the garden. "It's getting dark." Rory looked up at the stars.

"Yeah, perfect time for some much needed fun." Amy took her friend's hand and began running into the patch of woods behind Amy's house. She began to climb the ladder leading to their old tree house. "Come on, stupid face. Let's go!"

"Don't you think we're getting a bit too old for the tree house?" Rory yelled from down below as Amy stuck out her tongue from inside the treehouse. Rory gave in and and climbed up. It was slightly tighter in there than before but still not uncomfortable. But he could tell if they both grew another inch it most certainly would become a squeeze. "This was a good idea actually." Rory chuckled. "I was in a terrible mood before you showed up."

"Figured as much." Amy opened up a little back pack beside her filled with sweets. She tossed some Smarties at Rory as she unwrapped a hard candy for herself. They sat in their little house for hours just eating sweets and talking. "I really hate that we're getting too tall for this place. I wish we never had to get older."

Rory chuckled. "Well we can't sit in here eating chocolates and playing space pirates forever."

"Who says?!" Amy nudged him playfully. They laid down beside each other, their feet dangling out of the treehouse. "Do you know what you want to be when you grow up?" Amy asked.

"I think I'd make a good vicar. Except I don't believe in God." Rory replied.

Amy sighed. "I believe in something. It's not God like in the bible, but there's something out there watching us. I just know it."

"So you believe in aliens." Rory laughed.

"Well, yeah, of course! Don't you?" Amy asked.

"I don't know." Rory looked up at the stars Amy had painted on the treehouse ceiling years ago and smiled. "I think I'd like to be a nurse when I grow up. Just something where I can help people, you know."

"You'd be good at that." Amy replied. "I still just want to be a space pirate."

"If anyone were up to the challenge of commandeering spaceships, it would certainly be you." Rory looked at Amy and smiled again.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." Amy leaned in and rested her head on Rory's shoulder. "I wish we could just live up here forever."

"I'd love to live with you. But I would prefer a slightly bigger house, I think." Rory felt Amy wrap her arm around him and his heart jumped. He wondered if Amy could hear it, Rory certainly could. His heart was pumping so fast that he could feel it in his head. He knew it wasn't the right time to say it. He loved her so much but he knew she didn't feel the same. So he figured, why ruin a good thing?

"I'd love to live with you too, Rory." Amy replied. "I've always wished I had a brother."

His overworked heart skipped a beat. "I'll always be there for you, Amy." He whispered.

"Amelia!" Aunt Sharon's voice cut through the trees. A torch illuminated the treehouse. "For God's sake, Amelia! Please tell me this isn't what I think it is."

"Eeeww!" Amelia sat up and poked her head out the treehouse door. "It's just Rory."

"Rory!" Sharon's shrill voice made him peek his head out of the treehouse as well. "You're father called. He wants you home this minute!"

Rory groaned. "Yes, ma'am."


	2. The Night Was A Blur

"Where the hell have you been?" Brian Williams pounced on Rory the second he walked through the door. "You can't just walk out without telling me where you've gone. It's 3 in the morning, for Christ's sake!" Brian's voice went up a decibel with each word.

"Calm down, I was at Amy's." Rory yelled back. "Worried I ran off and killed myself?"

"Don't you dare even joke about that." Brian grabbed Rory's arm harder than he ever had before. "Go to your room!" He let Rory go with a slight push towards the staircase.

"That's where I was headed anyway, thanks." Rory scoffed as he straightened his coat.

"Drop the attitude, Rory!" Brain yelled from the bottom of the staircase as he watched his son running up the stairs.

"Shut up and leave me alone!" Rory slammed his bedroom door shut. With his back to the door, he banged his fist against the door and slowly let himself melt till he hit the ground sobbing.

The next morning, the clinking of silverware seemed to resonate more loudly than usual amidst the usual silence at the breakfast table. Rory chased his egg yoke around with his fork without eating it. Brian could only let out a heavy sigh at the sight of his son looking so depressed. Rory stood up suddenly and grabbed a thermos. He filled it with coffee, grabbed his book bag and walked out without saying a word. Brian angrily pushed the table away and covered his face in his hands as he quietly wept.

Amy ran up to Rory and nearly picked him up in a hug as she caught him walking to school.

"Hey, Amy." Rory laughed.

Amy punched his arm playfully. "You got those notes I need for biology?"

"Why do I get the feeling you're just using me?" Rory smiled as they walked towards the school.

"I'll let you copy my work in history." Amy smiled. Rory agreed since she was far better at history than he was. Going to school had been a good idea, it kept his mind off things for a few hours. He was very quiet and usually went unnoticed in class. But he was a bright student. Rory was dreading the final bell and having to go back home to face his broken home. Amy invited him to come over as they walked home after school but he had to decline.

"You got in trouble last night, didn't you?" Amy asked.

"Given the circumstances, dad had every right to be upset with me." Rory replied. "I was so rude to him last night." He groaned. "It's just that sometimes I need to be alone, you know."

"Well, at least he actually noticed you were gone." Amy scoffed. "Aunt Sharon didn't even know I'd left. If your dad hadn't called, I could have stayed out all night and she wouldn't have noticed. I know you've got it rough right now but at least you have a dad who actually cares about you." Amy kicked a pebble on the sidewalk. "Nobody cares about me."

"I care." Rory's reply was so quick. Amy knew they weren't empty words people said to make you feel better. Everything Rory said was something he meant. That made his words all the more powerful. She found herself holding his hand as they walked home. It felt instinctual. They arrived at Rory's house to find his father working in the garden.

"Afternoon, Brian." Amy greeted Mr. Williams.

Brian smudged dirt on his trousers and extended his hand for a shake. "Ms. Pond, a pleasure as always."

"May I stay for a while, Brian?" Amy asked. "Your son's promised to help me study for our biology exam."

"Has he?" Brian gave his son an inquisitive look.

"Yes, you've got a fine young man here, a real sweetheart. He gets it from you, I'm sure." Amy laid it on thick while Rory blushed.

Mr. Williams laughed. "Alright, Amy, come on in." He walked the kids inside. They ended up doing a lot more goofing off than studying but Brian was just glad to see his son smiling for a change. He even let Amy stay for dinner. After Amy left, Brian began to clean up the dishes.

Rory walked up to the sink as his father became to soak the dishes. "I can take care of the dishes, Dad." Rory picked up a rag.

"I'll wash and you dry. How about that?" Brian replied.

Rory nodded. They did a few dishes in silence before Rory spoke, his voice close to a whisper. "Dad.. I'm sorry I yelled at you last night."

"I yelled first." Brian put a damp hand over his son's. "I'm sorry too."

They continued in silence but it wasn't the heavy and bleak sort of silence they felt before. For the first time in months, things felt almost happy again. But a rude awakening awaited them after a 2am phone call woke them up. Rory heard the phone ring and ran downstairs to find his father had already picked up. He looked on from the foot of the stairs into the kitchen, his dad didn't say much, he was just nodding. Rory's stomach turned, he could sense the worst was happening. Brian didn't explain, he only sent Rory back upstairs to change. They were going to the hospital.

The night was a blur. Doctors and nurses rushing about; machines beeping buzzing. They hadn't told him yet but he already knew. His mom wasn't coming back. It was dawn when the doctor came into the waiting room with the news. He spoke of grief counseling and even talked about her being in a better place. It all felt fuzzy; almost surreal. Rory didn't start crying until he walked into the room with the now empty hospital bed. His father was staring out the window; quietly crying.

"Dad.." Rory whispered through tears. His father quickly spun around as if he'd been startled. Rory ran to him and gave him a hug. They held each other and cried until they'd run out of tears.


	3. I Don't Know What To Do

After the painful drive home; the Williams boys each went into their separate rooms without uttering a word. Rory slammed his bedroom door and felt suddenly angry as he cried. It wasn't fair his mom had to die. He kicked his door in anger and threw his book bag at the wall before falling face first into his bed and yelling into his pillow.

Brian could hear his son kicking and screaming and crying. He didn't know what to do. He was alone now; left to raise a thirteen year old boy all by himself. He loved his son but he was at a loss with how to deal with him without his wife's help. He had to deal with funeral arrangements and calling people with the news. After speaking with all his family members, Brian stopped for a moment and wondered if he ought to call Amy and Sharon. Amy was almost like family and Rory's closest friend. Or should he let Rory be the one to break the news to Amy? Afraid to go into his son's room to ask, Brian decided to make the call. He was expecting Sharon to answer but it was Amy who picked up.

Amy was silent on the other line for a moment as she took in the news. "How's Rory?" She finally replied.

"Rather upset; as you can imagine." Brian replied.

"I'm coming over." Amy quickly hung up the phone before Brian could disagree. She arrived in minutes with two pints of ice cream. She ran straight into Rory's room without even announcing herself.

"Leave me alone!" Rory yelled under his blankets.

"More for me then." Amy replied as she dug a spoon into her ice cream.

Rory popped his head out from under the covers. His hair was a mess and his face was red from crying. Amy couldn't help but chuckle a little despite the circumstance. She threw him a spoon which he caught in surprise. They didn't really talk much; they just sat in bed and ate ice cream. Amy knew no words would help and figured it best to just be present. It seemed to be enough to make him feel better.

They finally did feel up to a little small talk about school and other casual sorts of things and talked well into the night until Amy fell asleep. Rory hadn't noticed at first. He had been going on about a movie he'd seen recently when he noticed Amy was unusually quiet. Her head was resting on the pillow beside him. He smiled and slowly got out of bed. He felt strange sitting in bed with her while she slept. It made him want to kiss her and he couldn't do that even though he'd thought about it before. He decided to head downstairs to avoid the feeling.

It was already past midnight and he figured his father would be asleep. But he realized he'd thought wrong as he walked into the kitchen and saw his father staring blankly at a cup of tea.

"Dad?" Rory whispered.

Brian jumped. "Oh, I'm sorry. What did you say?" He got up and walked towards the kettle that had long since gone cold.

"I didn't say anything. I was just grabbing some biscuits" Rory took an entire box out of the cupboard and began to walk back to his room.

"Didn't Amy bring you an entire pint of ice cream?" Brian replied.

Rory rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I've gone from starving myself to eating my feelings."

"What am I going to do with you?" Brian asked. Rory was taken aback by the tone in his father's voice. Brian didn't deliver it in the usual sarcastic or rhetorical sort of way. He sounded truly and utterly helpless.

"I'll put them back..." Rory slowly walked back towards the cupboard.

"No, bring them here." Brian replied.

Rory obeyed and sat down across from his father and watched as he tore open the box and dug in. "You don't have to do anything with me." Rory answered his father's previous question. "I'll be fine."

"You're not fine and you're allowed to be not fine. Be angry if you want, Rory. You have every right to be." Brian handed Rory the box of biscuits back. "You're allowed to kick and scream and eat all you like. You just lost your mother. You're just a kid."

"And you just lost your wife." Rory replied. "You should be kicking and screaming too."

"But I can't do that, can I? I have to take care of you." Brian began to cry. "And I'm so scared that I can't."

"I'm nothing to be scared of." Rory smiled through the tears forming in his own eyes. It was strange to see his father so broken down. A barrier was broken; adults were people. They weren't any stronger or smarter. His father was just a man like anyone else. Rory placed his hand over his father's.

Brian took a deep breath to compose himself. He paused for a moment; "Where's Amy?" He asked.

"She fell asleep." Rory whispered. "She's in my bed. I don't know what to do."

"Just go wake her up... Oh.." Brian felt it all clicking together. "Finding her in your bed is confusing because you're developing feelings, right? Like... grown up feelings... Ok, this is it... it's fatherly advice time... You can do this, Brian."

Rory cringed. "Tell me this isn't 'the talk'. I don't need 'the talk', I know it already. I'll just... nudge her shoulder politely until she wakes up. That's ok, right?"

"Totally decent gentlemanly behaviour." Brian replied.

"Thanks, dad." Rory smiled and ran back upstairs.

Brian took a deep sigh of relief and chuckled for the first time in a while.

Rory slowly opened the door to find Amy still sound asleep in his bed. Trepidatiously he approached. His hand hovered over her shoulder. He wanted to trace his fingers down her neck. His own feelings embarrassed him so much. It made him feel like a bad friend.


End file.
